Magic 10
by Negitve
Summary: Ben has two dark secrets one would cost him his life the other may cost him his family. This is a Gwen and Ben paring. pleas R
1. Magic 10

HI this is my first Ben 10 fik enjoy.

I don't own Ben 10 I think BringMe2life1490 should own it because no one can beat that ourther I mean the story summer battles was grate. Any way I'm getting side tracked this is my story.

Chapter one

Magic 10:

Ben was sitting by a tree outside the RV depression slowly sinking over him. "Secretes always secrets I hate it when will this torment end this constant suffering" he thought to himself. "Gwen" he thought looking at her with passion filled eyes "NO! I won't let myself" he whispered tearing his eyes away from his cozen, "Why do I have these feelings for her its not natural its sick". Gwen was sitting with her back propped up against the RV her book of spells that she got from Charm caster in hand, he smiled knowingly oh what he would do to be able to help her, it tore his hart to see the disappointment on her face every time she failed.

"Hay Dweeb what you looking at". Shouted Gwen looking up to see her cosen staring at her. Ben went bright red and quickly turned away saying nothing oh what a fool he was to think that there could be something more between them he chided himself. Just then Grandpa Max strode out of the RV, "Ben Gwen come quick there juts been a bank robbery in the next town we got to get there quick" Ben sprang to his feet "Oh yea its hero time" putting Gwen out of his mind for the time being "I can't be distracted by idle thoughts". Gwen seemed just as excited. "Oh yea time to try out a few new spells". They rushed into the RV and sped off to the rescue little knowing what was about to happen.

"Give me the Money Earthling or ill tear out your Nagra um I mean hart" said the twisted and disfigured alien, He was tall with scars everywhere on his scaly body his arms hung like an apes and his eyes were a angry red. "Hay tall dark and seriously ugly put the person down", came Fourarms voice from the door of the bank. The alien spun dropping his hostage as he did so; he was shocked to see one of his races most biter enemies standing there. "What in the seven moons is one of your kind doing hear", the alien spat out utter loathing in his voice, Ben was actually taken aback by this aliens distain for him. "What do you mean I've never met you before and I think I would remember something as ugly as you"? "How dare you insult me you stinking Tetraban I will kill you and your little earth sidekick to". Ben's hart froze in his chest turning to see Gwen next to him, "Gwen get out of hear it's too dangerous". "Ha dweeb don't think your getting all the glory this time". "Gwen I'm being serious he said a bit more forcibly its to dangerous". She ignored him taking a step closer to the alien leafing through her spell book. "**alta alda"**she chanted but as usual her spell backfired and a huge tree sprung out of the ground caring Ben into the air seeing his chance in the confusion the alien sprung forward and grabbed Gwen then retreated back to his original position.

"GWEN" Ben screamed seeing his secret love taken by the alien; this was followed by a beeping and a red flash as he changed back. The alien stared as the once Tetraban jumped out of the tree. "Let her go" Ben said with such loathing and anger the alien flinched back before he tightened his grip on Gwen making her scream in agony ,"one step closer and your little girlfriend hear gets a very saw neck". "Let her go" Ben repeated looking at the alien before him. "I don't think you heard me I said…" but before he could finish Ben razed his hand and screamed "**anna ango ****lanta"** what happened next shocked both Gwen and the alien as a glowing snake fell from the ski and passed into the aliens body. It was the most wondrous thing he had ever seen and it was also the last, he died almost instantly after it entered him dropping Gwen as he fell to the ground. She just stood there staring at Ben shocked to the core at what she had just seen, "it can't be I'm magic not him … how". Ben walked slowly up to her tears in his eyes from anger at the alien for hurting Gwen, "are you all right he asked". "Yes but what um I mean" taking a deep breath to clear her mind she said "you can do magic why didn't you tell me you could of helped me". "No Gwen I couldn't I didn't want anyone to know or I would have been killed a lot sooner what you must know is that there is magic in are blood and it is fairly normal for the girls in are family to do magic but for a male to do magic is forbidden, if a male can do magic he is put to death for in a mail the magic grows far more powerful than in the female and some cant control it, pleas don't tell grandpa my life depends on your silence ill teach you every thing I know". Gwen took a step back this was too much to take in all at once. "Why did you help me then if you knew it put your life in danger" Ben took a step closer and bent forward and said because "I love you and I cant stand the thought of living without you", and with that he kissed her deeply and passionately before she knew what she was doing she was returning the kiss throwing her arms around his neck they depend the kiss and before long they were both breathless they broke away and looked into each others eyes "I love you to Ben and now I have something to tell you I'm not really your cozen". Bens shock was quickly overcome by shear joy at hearing those words. "How" he asked dumbly not knowing what to say.

"I'm adopted my real parents died in a car crash, oh Ben I've loved you for so long but I was afraid to tell you incase you didn't feel the same way". "Gwen I only didn't say anything because I thought you were my cozen".

They kissed again but they quickly broke away as they herd Grandpa Max coming up the steps to the bank. "Hay you to come on the police will be hear soon and I hate answering awkward Questions". Ben and Gwen Looked at each other and followed him back to the RV.

To be continued.

Well hope you liked it pleas read and review.

Will have a new Chapter soon. See ya.


	2. Lessons in love

I don't own Ben 10

Hi next Sean is up enjoy and pleas R&R. oh and sorry if I don't give any names to the towns I'm not American so my geography on the country is sketchy at best and I don't want to offend any of you.

Chapter 2

Lessons in love:

Ben and Gwen were back on the road after giving grandpa max some fake story on how the battle went and he accepted it. they weren't sure they should tell him just yet about there new found love for one another as they were still cozens if only in name and weren't sure how he would react if they told him. Ben was also scared that if he revealed the powers he had it would put his life at risk. The RV slowed down as they were approaching there stop for the night. "Ben Gwen we're going to sleep in that hotel for the night is that ok" he said pointing at the little hotel at the side of the road. It looked pleasant enough and the two nodded eagerly "that sounds great grandpa".

They checked in and got two rooms Ben and Gwen sharing much too there delight but they did make a token effort to show disappointment so grandpa max wouldn't get suspicious. Leaving them to get settled in he went out saying that "he knew of a all night place that sold Dung Beetles mmmmm you know kids there's nothing better than a good dung beetle stew you two order room service and stay out of trouble ill be back latter". The two unpacked there stuff for the night and then sat down on there beds opposite each other. "So Ben when did you learn about you could do magic". Ben had a thoughtful look on his face as he considered how to explain. "Well you remember when charmcaster tried to take over my body but got yours instead, she said that she was lucky you had a magical aura or non of her spells would have worked so therefore I thought that must mean that I also have a magic aura or she would not try to take over my body so I tried a few spells out of your book and they worked well I then went into a gypsies shop in the next town when you and gramps weren't watching me and bought my own book witch surprisingly is real it was in that book that I found out that our family has a history of magic and it is also where I learnt about that hole kill any male who shows any magical ability". Ben shivered just thinking about it he'd seen enough movies to know what they did to witches or wizards if they wanted to kill them.

Seeing Bens distress Gwen leaned forward and kissed him ending all his worrying in the blink of an eye as he was overcome by the love he felt for her. They deepened the kiss and he slowly opened her mouth and tasted her with his tong they broke away after a wile, Ben grinning breathless from the experience. "Wow that was nice" he said jokingly noticing Gwen was blushing. "So Ben where is this book of yours"? Said Gwen quickly changing the topic. "Right hear" he said pulling a old looking tome from his rucksack, "would you like me to teach you", Gwen squealed with delight at the suggestion and gave him a quick and teasing kiss that answered all so they sat together and Ben began to explain, "Remember the spell I used in the bank well the words translated mean gift snake fall so you see the magic words are a language of its own, luckily my book has a Quenya (The magic language) to English dictionary, its not complete but it suffices for now. But it is not only the saying of the words that counts you have to learn to concentrate on the target of the spell or you'll hit anything you think of like for instance your spell you said great tree but for some reason you thought of me as you were casting it. Oh by the way why were you thinking about me", Gwen blushed saying nothing egger for him to continue, "well never mind that now as I was saying…" but just then the wall burst inwards and Ben and Gwen were flung across the room, they slowly got to there feet and stared at the alien that materialized out of the ruble, it was the same species as the last on but double the size and a raspy voice raked with grief issued from its mouth, "You killed my mate now ill kill you".

To be continued.

Hope you enjoyed my second chapter stay tuned for more.


	3. Love hits hard

Thx for the review BringMe2life1490 it means a lot coming from you as your story is the reason I joined this site in the first place.

Right on to the story.

I don't own Ben 10

Last time on Ben 10:

but just then the wall burst inwards and Ben and Gwen were flung across the room, they slowly got to there feet and stared at the alien that materialized out of the ruble, it was the same species as the last on but double the size and a raspy voice raked with grief issued from its mouth, "You killed my mate now ill kill you".

Continuation:

Chapter 3:

Love hits hard:

"I think its time to go four arms on this freak, go get grandpa' said Ben wile he turned the watch to the desired alien. "No I want to help and I can do more magic now", "Gwen its to dangerous you still need more practice go get grandpa he has some of those plumber weapons in the RV I don't think I can handle this one alone and I my need some of them plus I don't want you getting hurt go quick". Gwen dashed out of the room to search for Grandpa Max leaving Ben and the alien in the room, finally he found what he was looking for and hit down the watch turning into fourarms in a flash of green light, not waiting for the alien to react he dove forward taking both of them outside. They landed in a heap and both scrambled to there feet. The alien roared with rage at seeing what had attacked her, "You! I should have known it would have been one of your kind to kill my mate ill tear you limb from limb you and your kind are worse than a Tartanian Galnarg", and with that she lunched herself at Ben taking him off his feet and pile driving him into the ground.

"Umph" the air left Bens lungs temporarily incapacitating him but this was all the alien needed to start knocking him around not giving him a chance to get up, he was really getting a beating and had only one of his Four eyes still open when Grandpa maxes voice shouted "get off my grandson you scum of the galaxy" and a blast of blue light hit the alien knocking it back into a tree, Ben tried to get up but was to weak from the beating he'd had, the watch timed out leaving Ben sitting in human form his back to a rock. He was bloodied and bruised all over and probably had a few broken ribs, the blue light flashed again but the alien was quick and avoided it jumping to the side as the laser split the tree in two. She got up and ran at Grandpa Max and Gwen who was standing next to him, Gwen stepped forward and razed her hand "AUTA" she said but as she said it Grandpa max said "what are you doing get back behind me" effectively distracting her and diverting the spell onto him. Gwen screamed at he disappeared and fell down weeping not knowing what she had done, the alien paid no head to this and was on her in a instant kicking her in the side sending her flying across the yard to land in a heap still weeping, Seeing his love in trouble Ben used the last of his strength to lift his hand and half whisper "AUTA ANAR" and with that the alien also disappeared, seeing Gwen wasn't moving Ben mustered his strength again and said "ENVINYATA" healing himself.

He slowly got up testing his muscles then rushed over to Gwen. "Thank goodness" he sighed seeing that she was still alive, "are you ok"? He said turning her to face him, her eyes were red rimed and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. "I (sniff) I killed Grandpa" she said followed by a fresh Bach of tears and sobbing. Ben smiled bending down kissing away her tears. "No you didn't silly you just sent him somewhere, the spell you used means GO nothing more, he's probably somewhere around ill cast a spell and bring him back ok". She got up and grabbed him in a embrace kissing him profusely. "Oh Ben what would I do without you", "I don't know but I would die without you" he replied. Gwen giggled and rewarded him for his corny comment with a deep and passionate kiss "I love you Ben" she said when they broke apart, "I love you too he replied". Gwen just thought of something and looked questioningly at Ben, "so if my spell meant go what did yours do you said the same thing", Ben grinned at her "well I didn't say the same thing exactly I also said ANAR witch means sun so basically I sent that thing into the sun".

Gwen shuddered "well I guess she deserved it, oh! I forgot can you bring Grandpa back I want to make sure he's Alright". "No prob" said Ben lifting his arm "TUL" he pronounced and Grandpa max appeared in front of them "wh… what happened' he said looking confused, "well grandpa you distracted Gwen and her spell turned on you but luckily she new a spell to bring you back" Gwen started at this and looked at Ben questioningly, He gave her back a look that although not unkind explained "if you tell him im dead" and turned back to Grandpa Max. "The alien saw what happened got spooked and ran away coward"! "Be thankful Ben that alien was no laughing matter, by the way how did your wounds heal so fast last I saw you, you could hardly move." said Grandpa Max eyeing Ben up suspiciously. Hesitating only a moment Ben said "Gwen healed them", giving a sigh of relief as Grandpa Max apparently lost interest. "So grandpa where were you" said Ben egger to change the topic, "I don't know I was in a large steal room looked abandoned probably an old military bunker but there's non of those within 100 km of hear, that was some spell you did Gwen nice job and teleporting me back again your becoming quite a powerful witch" he smiled at her. Gwen blushing deeply said "well if its ok with you two this young witch is going to wash up and get some shut eye", "same." said Ben and the two of them headed off to the RV leaving Grandpa Max alone. "There's something different about Ben lately and I'm going to find out what". He then hurried over to the RV and drove off. "No ways am I paying for those reparse".

Hope you enjoyed it pleas R&R.


	4. Family reunion

This is going faster than I expected so hears chapter 4.

**Family reunion:**

"Ok Gwen concentrate on the stone think about what you want it to do and say the word I taught you", Ben took a step back apprehensively he'd already been turned into a snail a frog and a rabbit he was getting tired of turning himself back. Gwen lifted her arm "**carnë" **she intoned and the stone turned red much to the relief of Ben who gave a sigh just as Gwen was turning, seeing this she gave him a scowl. "oh come on now it was only a frog" she said referring to the last animal that she had turned him into. "Oh would you like to try it." said Ben lifting his arm slightly, "you wouldn't dare!" she said cringing ever so slightly. Ben chuckled, "Of coerce I wouldn't do you think I'd do that to you my love". Gwen giggled "Stop it Ben Grandpa will hear you". They were sitting in there room in the RV Grandpa Max had been driving the hole night to put some distance between them and the hotel they'd wrecked fearing that the alien might return and was now nestled in his Bed at the front of the RV. "Na he's fast asleep so let's get back to the lesson my lovely apprentice", Gwen lifted her eyebrows "You're what she said in an annoyed tone of voice". "My apprentice it says in my book that if a wizard is teaching then he/she is the master and the student will be referred to as the apprentice", "give me that she said grabbing the book and reading the paragraph he'd referred to". Benjamin Tennyson if you think that there is even the slightest hope in the universe that I will call you Master you c…" seeing Bens grin she realized what had happened, "You goaded me!" she accused him but before she could say another word he silenced her with a kiss putting his arms around her and pulling her towards him, after wards she sat in his lap as he gently stroked her hare, "I love you Gwen." He whispered in her ear, "And I you." she returned.

Later after they had finished training Ben having been turned into a lizard which he was still a bit ticked off about they went into the kitchen to get some lunch. Ben grabbed a plate that had some snacks on it and took it over and offered to Gwen. "Thanks." she said accepting the offered food, they sat down at the and started on there grub, "Hay Ben where's Grandpa?" said Gwen looking up to see his bed was empty. "Don't know probably outside lets go see" said Ben getting up and grabbing another sank before heading out the door. Grandpa Max was busy making a fire, "Oh good you two are up and I see you're enjoying the snail snacks I made, picked them fresh yesterday." Ben stopped dead looking at the snack in his hand and nearly choked with revulsion, Gwen was having a similar reaction.

"Grandpa that's disgusting how can you leave something like that in the fridge eewwww!" said Gwen recovering first from the shock to there system. "Well you didn't have to eat it did you." he said turning back to the fire. Ben got up after empting the contents of his stomach into some bushes, "Come on Gwen ill go XLR8 and we can get some real food if that ok with you grandpa", "sure suet yourself but its your loss I was going to make a Night crawler soup you've had nothing till you've tried it". At hearing this Gwen rushed over to Ben grabbing hold "GO! GO! GO!" she shouted in his ear, not needing to be told twice he dialed in XLR8 and hit down on the watch, Grandpa Max turned away from the green flash and when he looked back they were gone he chuckled "kids" and turned back to the fire getting it ready for the Night crawlers in the bucket next to him.

"Wow that was close." Ben laughed or what passed for a laugh in XLR8's form looking over his shoulder at Gwen as they rushed to the nearest town, "You said it I was scared he'd change his mind." Replied Gwen quite cheerful at escaping Grandpa Max's cooking. The wind was blowing through her hair making her even more radiant Ben noticed and was staring at her as he ran feeling a joy at being this close to her, Gwen had her eyes closed because of the wind but she decided to check out the scenery, she then realized Ben wasn't watching where he was going and was headed for a tree, "Ben look out!!" she shouted and he snapped his head around and avoided the tree by inches. They arrived at the town and Ben timed out, he had a headache from Gwen yelling at the top of her voice at him giving him a lecture about responsibility and watching where you're going when you're breaking the sound barrier. His head soon cleared as he smelt the aroma of fresh French fries and burgers reached him, "let's go in there" he said pointing to a Fast food joint across the street. they crossed the road and went in and ordered sitting down at a bar table, Ben as usual wolfed down an extremely large Burger and Fries and now was starting on his shake, "hay gorgeous this seat taken." A woman roughly the same age as Ben said walking up to him, Gwen put her arm around him "Yea he's my boyfriend so take a hike." the woman rebuked sniffed and walked over to the next good looking guy she saw, Ben grinned over at Gwen. "You know that's the first time you called me that." Gwen looked irritated. "Well you are aren't you?" Ben leaned over and gave her a kiss, "I am."

After they had finished there meal they went outside, "Oh dam I'm still in the red, do you want to go for a walk and check out a few shops wile the watch recharges." said Ben looking over at Gwen. "Sure got nothing better to do she replied." They walked around a bit Ben bought Gwen a necklace for which she rewarded him handsomely if you know what I mean lol. Finally they came upon a shop in an ally that interested them both greatly. Above the door it had the sine the wizards library, they both hurried in. Inside there were roes and roes of books, there was an old woman behind an ancient stone desk in the center of the room, "Ah finally, you have no idea how long its been since someone with an Magic aura has come through that door, I'd nearly given up hope of ever seeing one of my people again and now two of you come in. Where are my manners welcome welcome" said the woman getting up and walking over to them. "So what's your pleasure, what can old Miss Candor get for you two?" "Well I have a spell book but the Quenya (magic language) English dictionary is slightly lacking do you have any complete versions?" said Ben taking a step forward and shaking the hand that was offered him, "Oh and do you have a magic for beginners my boyfriend here is trying to get me to call him master because he's teaching me." said Gwen smiling and giving him a soft punch, "I said I was joking Ben protested." The old lady smiled 'I have both right over here." she said reaching onto a shelf next to her. "My last two." "Great how much?" said bed pulling out his wallet. "No charge, it's a gift I don't have much more time in this realm and ill be dammed if I see my last magic texts fall into the hands of a mortal." They thanked the old woman greatly and left both happy with there gifts. "Those two will go far." the old woman muttered to herself as she closed her shop for the last time.

When they got back and Ben had timed out they could feel something was wrong. "Grandpa" Gwen called searching the campsite, They found him by the fire stirring his pot of soup, both Ben and Gwen gave a sigh of relief, "Hay kids your back just in time to try my soup", "No thanks grandpa" Ben said "were…" but he got no further there was suddenly a explosion and they were all thrown to the ground. When they got up Charmcaster was standing affront of them, "Hello cozen" she said addressing Ben.

To be continued.

Hope you enjoyed pleas R&R .


	5. Young and recless

**I don't own Ben 10.**

**Chapter 5;**

**Young and reckless:**

When they got up Charmcaster was standing affront of them, "Hello cozen" she said addressing Ben. "What are you talking about charmcaster" said Ben recovering first from the shock at her words, "Aw is little Benny confused or did I stutter" she said in a mocking tone, "were related". "I you no it cant be" Ben turned to Grandpa Max looking for an explanation but noting the look on his face he was just as confused. "That's not possible Charmcaster I only had two children and neither on of them is your parent" said Grandpa Max finally recovering. "I tend to disagree Grandpa you actually had four" She said savoring the look of surprise on all of there faces, "do you remember the time after your Plummer friend died according to grandmother you went off the wall for a bit after that, apparently you met her one night in that pub you and your friend used to go to, you were… well drunk to put it bluntly".

"You two got on well and in the end you hired a hotel room and… ump Nine months later she had twins. She loved you but in the morning after you two met you were gone and she never saw you again and then when your children were born she looked for you, oh she looked long and hard for you and when she found you you'd already fallen for another, she was heartbroken, you just dumped her, you just had your way with her and you left her", Charmcaster spat out the last rage clearly showing on her face, "You just left her!" she was shouting now, "you cruel basted". Recovering her composure she smiled "So Grandpa don't you want to know your children's names, well first would be my mother Jennifer, sweet woman gentle hart, she killed herself after a man did the same thing to her that you did to my grandmother, After that her brother you son razed me", her smile broadened at the discomfort that she saw her little story was causing Grandpa Max, "Do you want to know his name", "Hex" said Ben lowly already guessing it, "Yes oh cozen of mine dear old uncle Hex, he is your uncle too you know", she burst out laughing seeing the look of revulsion on Bens face, "Yea I feel the same way about him but he did do one good thing in all the time I lived with him, he taught me magic.", Whit that she lifted her hand "PUSTA" she said pointing at Grandpa Max freezing him where he stood, "You know Ben I'm closer related to you than your dear cozen Gwen, she's not related to you at all actually she's adopted", she grind looking towards him thinking that he'd be shocked and appalled at hearing this but her grin dropped quickly as she saw Ben had one of his own, "Oh sorry to spoil your big surprise coz but I already knew that". To this there was shock on Charmcaster and Grandpa Maxes faces, "You mean you know?" said Grandpa Max a bit shocked, "Yea for awhile but ill explain later" he said reaching down to the watch,

"Shit!" he exclaimed the watch was still in the red. "Stupid watch". Seeing what he was doing Charmcaster razed her hand, "PUSTA" she said pointing at Ben this time freezing him in his traces. "Ben!" Gwen exclaimed from behind Charmcaster where shed maneuvered herself wile Charmcaster was distracted. Charmcaster spun and seeing Gwen raze her hand to utter a spell, she dove out the way razing her own hand, "PUSTA QUET", Gwen froze unable to speak, "aaa not to day sweaty, I know you can do magic so I silenced you as well", Charmcaster laughed "I think that's all now what should I do to exact my revenge". "Its magic users like you and your uncle that are the reason that there used to be that thing about killing all male members of the family who showed magic potential you would have been lucky but your uncle wouldn't have been, and if he was never around you could have been taught properly without been corrupted". 'Grandpa!" Ben said "What do you mean by used to be?" "Well Ben it stopped about a hundred years ago but before that we used to kill any male member of the family who showed magic potential because a few corrupt individuals made it seem that if your male you cant control or are corrupted by magic but it stopped thank goodness when it was finally realized how stupid and ignorant this belief was. To tell the truth Ben you and me are the only members of the family who can't do magic, your mother and Gwen's dad can do it and so could my ancestors".

Ben Grinned. 'Is that so well sorry to disappoint you Grandpa but PUSTA QUET" he said directing the spell he'd heard Charmcaster cast back at her, Her eyes widened as she suddenly found herself trapped and unable to speak. Ben then released himself and Grandpa Max and Gwen. "Ben you… Grandpa max was speechless", "I'll explain later grandpa". He turned only to be caught it Gwen's crushing embrace, "Oh Ben you were brilliant" she said, "Thanks but it wasn't that hard I caught her off guard, ill have to look up that spell she said I'm not sure but I think it means stop and silence or something, quite an effective spell against a magic user ill have to remember it". He then turned towards Charmcaster who was looking at him with a mixture of Surprise and hate, "Well cozen I should thank you If you hadn't tried to take over my body I never would have figured out that I had a magic aura, So grandpa what do we do with her now" said Ben looking back over at Grandpa Max who was still in a state of shock. "Um I don't know there used to be a place called the wizards library that might have some magic users prepared to keep an eye on her" he said thinking hard "But that was a long time ago its probably not there any more", "Yes it is" said Ben and Gwen simultaneously, "we went in there and got these" they said taking out the magic books they had got from the old lady. "Ok then well take her to the Wizards library and wile were on root you two can fill me in on what's going on you seem know more than your letting on."

TO be continued.

Hope you enjoyed pleas R&R.


	6. Unwelcome guest

Thank you so much for the reviews especially BringMe2life1490 for her brilliant reviews.

I don't own Ben 10

Chapter 6:

Unwelcome guest:

"Ok Ben now tells me exactly what's going on and don't leave any thing important out" said Grandpa Max. They were all in the RV on there way to the town where they had met the old woman who had given them there two books. Charmcaster was in Ben and Gwen's room, still bound by Bens spell she could do nothing but glare every time one of the group stopped in to see if the spell was holding, they'd taken her bag of tricks gust incase the spell failed. Ben Quickly told Grandpa Max how he'd found out about being able to do magic and all the things leading up to the resent alien attack on the bank he avoided saying how he'd found out that Gwen wasn't his cozen or the fact that they were dating, He related the true happenings at the hotel with the aliens mate, how he'd sent it to the sun and then brought him back from the bunker Gwen had sent him too, he then told him about the Wizards Library and the old lady who gave them the two books. This interested Grandpa Max the most as far as he knew the wizards library was once a grate meeting place for all magic users, what the old lady had said distressed him though, "where are all the magic users there used to be hundreds but in the last ten years I've seen less and less of them, in fact the only ones I have seen recently are the ones in are family Hex and Charmcaster included" said Grandpa Max. Augh what a horrible thought, Charmcaster is part of the family and so is Hex, Ben was disgusted at the fact that Hex was his uncle and Charmcaster his cozen, the same went for Gwen and Grandpa Max they weren't to pleased with the two new additions to the family.

After two hours they arrived in the town, they drove to the ally where they had found the Wizards Library in. "This one Grandpa" said Ben and Gwen together; they all got out and went into the shop. It was empty not only was the old witch gone but so were all the books and every thing else in the building, the place looked like no one had been there in years. "This cant be we were hear this three hours ago and it was warm and cozy now it's barren and gives me the chills" said Gwen a shiver running down her back. Looking around noting his surroundings Grandpa Max spoke up "I don't think that old lady you met was still a member of the living kids I think she was holding on to her old life until she found someone to give her last possessions to". "You mean she was a ghost" said Ben with a slight falter in his voice. "Precisely I think that what ever has been happening to all the magic users got her and she came back to guard her last possessions" said Grandpa Max a note of triumph in his voice now he'd figured it out. "But that can't be true we saw her she was solid and so was everything else its just not possible" said Gwen. Grandpa Max went to the door, "Oh well possible or not we cant leave Charmcaster hear I guess she's coming with us for now until we can find a better solution" he said. They all headed to the RV. "So Grandpa what are we going to do now" said Ben as they getting into the RV. "I don't know Ben I don't know of any other magic places, we could always take her with us try to turn her to our side" said Grandpa Max trying to think and drive at the same time. "aw Grandpa I just found out that Gwen isn't my cozen and now you put me with another one that's not fair" said Ben trying to make light of the situation. "That reminds my Ben you didn't tell me how you found out that Gwen's not your cozen" said Grandpa Max turning to look at Ben and Gwen. "You too Gwen as far as I know none had told you either".

They both froze, Ben spoke first, "um well in the family birth records", Grandpa Max looked suspicious but accepted the explanation without comment, "and you he said turning to face Gwen more squarely". "I don't want to talk about it" she said, there were tears in her eyes and she turned and fled to the bathroom because Charmcaster was in the bedroom. "Why don't you go see what the problem is Ben I've got to drive", said Grandpa Max. Ben nodded and walked up to the bathroom door and knocked, "Gwen can I come in I'd like to know what's wrong" he said the concern showing in his voice, at first there was no response but after awhile the door unlocked and he went in locking the door behind him, Gwen was a site, eyes red and puffy from crying, "Gwen what's wrong" Ben said "pleas tell me it will make you fell better", she sunk to the floor putting her face in her hands not saying a word. Ben did the same sliding down next to her, he put his arm around her and lifted her head, he leaned forward and kissed her until her tears stopped and she wasn't sobbing. He then cradled her body in his arms looking into her eyes; "pleas Gwen tell me, I can see your surfing I love you to much to let something hurt you without trying to fix it".

"Ok Ben" these were the first words he'd herd her say since he came into the bathroom, "I'll tell you but you can't tell even Grandpa I trust you in everything". ""It was four years ago when we were thirteen, I was at home with mom and dad. I was in my room doing some research for my latest project and was listening to some soft music wile I worked, and then I heard my Mom and Dad arguing in the lounge down stairs. I crept out of my room and tiptoed down the stares I stopped by the door to the lounge and listened". "It's your fault!" it was my dads voice, "oh no its not how was I to know she'd turn out like this" came my moms voice. "Its your fault for being so barren we'd never have had to adopt the little know it all if you could produce", that was my father I didn't stay to listen to more but run silently back to my room and shut the door throwing myself onto my bed and crying myself to sleep"", Gwen stopped bursting into a fresh stream of crying boiling to the surface, it took ten minutes of hugs, kisses and continual comforting words before she'd talk again. "So that's how I found out" she said, "I'm sorry Gwen I didn't know" said Ben. "Thank you so much for listening" she said turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply on the lips, after awhile they deepened the kiss Ben opening her mouth and battling toughs with her. "Ben Gwen what's going on in there"! It was Grandpa Max they hadn't felt the RV stop and quickly broke away, "Nothing Grandpa" Said Ben "were just talking" he lied looking at Gwen a sheepish grin on his face. She returned it wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well get out hear its time for supper". They got up and went to the door unlocking it and going out into the mane part of the RV. "We've got a problem we have to feed Charmcaster but she's still under your immobility spell Ben and if you let her go she'll start throwing spells around" said Grandpa Max with a look of worry on his face. Ben thought it through and came to a conclusion "ok Grandpa I've got an idea" he said walking over to the kitchen table where he'd left his spell book. He sat down and paged through it Gwen and Grandpa Max staring at him. "Ah Found it" he exclaimed and got up, "Gwen be ready to cast a spell if this doesn't work" Ben said turning slightly as he walked to the bedroom. "What are you going to do Ben" she said a bit concerned. "Trust me" was all he said. They went into the bed room to find Charmcaster in the same place they'd left her. Ben looked down at the page and then lifted his arm "TIR QUET"he said the spell Charmcaster closed her eyes expecting something to happed but when nothing did she opened her eyes looking mockingly at him, he did not flinch but turned to Gwen, "Ok now I'm going to release the enchantment be ready" he said to her. "But Ben"! That was all she got out before he lifted his hand a second time "LERYA" he said freeing Charmcaster. She jumped to her feet nearly screaming her spell "FIR ATAN" they all froze.

To be continued.

Hope you like it pleas R&R.

Oh and thanks once again to those who reviewed even if you only criticized every bit of advice helps thx. 


	7. Spelling problems

Yo thanks all the reviews if I could I'd go Upgrade and come through your computers and thank you personally but as Ben got the Omnitricks (and the magic in my fic, not fare!) I'll have to say thanks through this site. I'm sorry it took so long to update but some moron damaged my internet system, so I couldn't post the next chapters. Its been a blast writing these chapters and to be honest I'm looking forward to find out what happens next myself I'm kind of making this up as I go, not that that's different from what most of you who post stories do lol. Any way hears the next chapter.

Oops almost forgot, for all you lawyer's I don't own Ben 10. Nic pulls a toungh at you through cyberspace. Now where was I. Um Oh yea! Bla bla bla next chapter:

Chapter 7;

Spelling problems:

"But Ben"! That was all she got out before he lifted his hand a second time "LERYA" he said freeing Charmcaster. She jumped to her feet nearly screaming her spell "FIR ATAN" they all froze. Nothing happened. "FIR ATAN" she repeated not as loud, still nothing, she looked down at her hands than back up at Ben and Gwen horror clearly on her face. "What have you done?" She said her voice barley audible. "I've ended our little problem for now, you see I've bound you powers." he said clearly enjoying him self, Gwen to looked as if she'd burst from suppressed mirth. "No" Said Charmcaster her voice now even lower "No no no no!" she kept on repeating the word over and over slowly growing in strength until "NOOOOO!" she screamed at the top of her voice collapsing to the ground. Gwen rushed over to her "Ben help my get her on a bed, she's fainted" she said checking Charmcaster for any damage. "Ok ok I'm coming but not on my bed." He said walking over to her. "Oh no lady's first Ben she's going on your bed." She said looking up at him. "No way, I called it you c…"he said but was stopped by Grandpa Max who scolded him "Now Ben, Gwen is right, you have to be a gentleman and let her have her bed." "Aww but Grandpa I…" Ben started wining but was cut short. "Ben you're starting to sound 11 again, fighting about something so small, just share with Gwen." said Grandpa Max not noticing the Blush that appeared on Ben and Gwen's cheeks as they glanced at each other.

"Oh do I have to do everything myself!" said Grandpa Max picking up and putting Charmcaster on Ben's bed. He turned around and seeing the blush on Ben's face said "Oh come on now are you telling me your embarrassed, she's your cozen for goodness sake, in fact you two used to share baths when you were small what's the big deal." Ben turned a deeper shade of red at this but managed to mumble "Nothing Grandpa." "Gwen do you have a problem with it." Grandpa Max said turning to Gwen who by now looked like a beetroot. "N... no Grandpa" She replied stuttering slightly. "Good so lets get back to the mater at hand, Ben what did you do to her?" Grandpa Max said looking over at Charmcaster. "I well…" said Ben slow Recover from the shock. "Come on Ben haven't go all day." said Grandpa Max getting impatient. Finally caching his breath Ben started to explain "Basically I put a control spell on her, she can only do a spell if I say so and if it benefits me." "Good now maybe we won't have to be on constant watch, you two stay hear and keep an eye on her I'll go make some lunch call me when she wakes up." said Grandpa Max walking out the room. "Nice work doofis." said Gwen looking over at Ben. "What?" he said confused. "He definitely suspects something now that you went and blushed and stuttered like that." she said. "Well excuse me but I saw someone do a very good beetroot impersonation and someone stuttered." he retorted. "Oh well it can't be helped now so let's just hope he didn't notes" she said turning back to Charmcaster.

An hour later Charmcaster was still asleep and Ben was busy playing his super slamo game wile Gwen checked her email. "darn." said Ben getting his but kicked on level 01 "can't beat that guy" suddenly a thought occurred to Ben and he started reaching for the Omnitricks. "Don't even think about it Ben." said Gwen not needing to look up to know what he was doing. "Remember what happened the last time you went Upgrade to cheat on that game." Ben froze remembering the unpleasant experience. "Point taken." he said dropping his hand to his side. "Hay Gwen I just remembered something." he said getting her to look up. "Well?" she said annoyed at his interruption. "Remember when you came back in time and took us into the future." he said. "How could I forget, it was kind of a big thing you know." she replied interest growing slightly at the subject. "Well I think that by coming back and showing us the future we changed the future, I'm not the jerk that Ben 10k was am I?" he said. "No now that you mention it I do see that some things have changed like the fact that we're dating for one." she replied seeing that her words had the desired effect of making him blush. "Yea and that I can do magic." He coughed to hide his embarrassment. "You know for once you razed an interesting point." she said giving him a strange look. "Maybe you got smarter to, nowadays you actually think things through." She giggled. "Hay!" said Ben a wounded expression on his face.

Just then there was a thump, both of them turned to see Charmcaster had fallen out of bed and was now sitting on the ground crying, they got up and went to her. Charmcaster looked up at them eyes brimming with tears. "How could you do that?" she asked Ben in a accusing manor. "What do you mean?" he said baffled. "You know what I mean, you taking away my power, how could you do that?" she was getting angry. "Well all I did was use…" Ben began but she cut him short. "Not How! I mean how could you be so cruel." "I'm not sure I follow." He was not really all that sorry for taking her power away what was she getting at. "You don't know do you, you don't know what pain your casing me, it's like you ripped off a piece of Me." she was crying again head on knees. "Well what else do you expect us to do, that spell you cast would of killed Gwen and Grandpa if I'd let you cast it." said Ben giving her a stern look and then turning to head out to call Grandpa Max. "What do you mean killed Gwen and Grandpa why would you be exempt from it?" she asked razing her head. "Oh pleas that first level spell wouldn't have even dented my spell barrier." He said a smug look on his face. At this her eyes widened "b…but that spell can only be performed by a Ninth level sorcerer." "No daa same goes for binding another witch/wizard into your service." He said turning to go again. "WHAT!" she shouted horror on her face. "You didn't" she was starting to panic. "Do you know of any other spells that bind the recipient to service?" he said still walking. "No you can't." she said desperate turning to Gwen "He can't." she said almost in tears. "He can." was all Gwen said turning to follow Ben leaving charmcaster crying in the room.

End chapter 7

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it next chapter soon.

Pleas Review.


	8. Knights OF Heresy

I don't own Ben 10.

Hi sorry its taken so long to update but you know how it is, school work gets to much or just feeling to lazy to Wright the dam thing, mostly it's the 2nd one in my case lol. Oh well hears the next chapter.

Chapter 8:

Knights of Heresy:

It's the crack of dawn and we find two men all in black upon a shrouded hill near the valley the RV was parked in looking down on it through binoculars. "All's clear sir there's no movement in the targets vehicle, what do we do now?" Said the first looking over at his captain. "We call for back up and we wait." He replied picking up his phone and dialing the number for HQ. "Commander this is Captain May we've found the target and request that backup be sent to these co-ordinates." said the second man when the phone was answered. "Good job Captain well eliminate these evil magic dowers once and for all." said the commander hanging up the phone. There was a small flash of Green light that suddenly appeared inside the RV, the first man turned caching a glimpse of it followed by a blur that his eyes had trouble even seeing before it was gone. "Captain! He said turning to his companion. "Did you see that?" the captain turned giving an irritated snort. "See what you half wit." "Um I guess it was nothing." said the first one returning to his vigilance.

Later that morning in the RV Gwen was getting up. She stretched and noticing that Ben wasn't next to her she got out of bed and went through to the kitchen where Grandpa Max was making breakfast but still no sine of Ben. "Morning Grandpa." She said noticing Charmcaster by the window but saying nothing. "Morning Gwen I trust you slept well." he replied not looking up from his cooking. "Yes thank you." she replied then taking another look around asked. "Grandpa where's Ben?" Finally he looked up a frown on his face. "Oh he went out to get some things for the party tomorrow." He said. "Party, what party" she said confused. "Oh come now Gwen don't tell me you forgot it's your birthday tomorrow." he replied giving her a queer look.

She looked up at the calendar on the fridge and sure enough he was right. "Ops must have lost track of the days." she gave as her excuse. "Come now Gwen, how can you loose track of your 18th birthday, the big **18." **He said giving her that look that said he was suspicious. "Um well you know how it is." She was trying to give an excuse that would sound reasonable but was failing miserably, in truth all she'd been thinking about for the past few days was Ben. She kept caching herself staring at him and quickly pulling her eyes away before someone saw her. But not fast enough. He'd been keeping a close eye on those two ever since the Hotel incident and now Grandpa Max's suspicions were nearly confirmed. Someone else had also been watching and had gotten suspicions of her own as she sat quietly trying not to be noticed She saw the look's that Ben and Gwen shared so often, and now she was beginning to think "Were they more than cozens?" Charmcaster was slowly seeing what she'd missed all her life, a family. She saw how the three of them were so close and reflecting on her own life with her uncle this seemed like bliss, she had made her decision, she was going to make an effort to be a part of that she wanted to have a family who loved her or even just liked her, she wanted to be a Tennyson.

"G…Grandpa." Both Gwen and Grandpa Max jumped and turned to look at Charmcaster that was the first thing she'd said in days and it was also something strange to hear coming from her mouth. "Grandpa what's for breakfast?" She said slowly gaining courage. He smiled at his newest grandchild a bit shocked at the fact that he was slowly starting to think of her as family. "Some frogs I caught this morning with a bit of diced Nightcrawler for flavor." He said showing her the frying pan. Gwen paled visibly but Charmcaster only shrugged. "It can't be any worse than what uncle Hex used to make." She said. "Gwen why dose Ben use the Omnitricks and turn into that fast alien what do you call it XLR8?" Gwen was a bit shocked that Charmcaster was even talking to her. "Um…it's the fastest way to get around." she said. Charmcaster looked at her as if she were mad. "Surly you're joking, Ben is at least a 10th level wizard he has more than enough power for a portal spell." she said. Gwen worked this through her mind a few times. "I guess your right, we never thought of that." She said smiling at her cozen, she was also surprised to find that she too was starting to like Charmcaster.

They both sat down together and started chatting however strange that may sound until Grandpa Max brought the so called food and set it on the table. Gwen gave it one look and rushed off to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Charmcaster however having eaten far worse looking things cut a piece and put it in her mouth, her eyes widened as she two got up and rushed to the bathroom. "Now you two are just being rude." said Grandpa Max bending down to sniff the food. Wrinkling his nose at the smell he muttered "Maybe your right, note to self don't add so much Nightcrawler.

After they'd gotten some real food into there system the three of them got went outside to cool down as the air conditioner was on the fritz. Gwen sat down under a big Oak tree for some shade and was starting to dose off when… "Gwen look out!" Grandpa Max yelled from his position by the RV. Gwen ducked as a sizzling bolt hit where her head had been. "Wow that was close." she said looking for who had shot at her. The two men in black stepped out from the bushes followed by several others. Grandpa Max made a rush for the RV and jumped inside wile Charmcaster and Gwen got behind some rocks. "Who are these guys?" said Gwen as she ducked avoiding another laser shot. "They're the Knights of Heresy." said Charmcaster also ducking. "There job is to find and neutralize any magic dowers, me and uncle Hex have had a few run-ins with them over the years, nasty bunch." "Ok so they want a magic dower do they." said Gwen lifting her arm to point at the men. "CALA" she chanted firing lasers back at the men. "Charmcaster I need some help!" said Gwen who was having trouble keeping all of the men at bay. "Don't you remember Ben neutralized my power." said Charmcaster. "No he didn't, he only made it so you couldn't do any harm to us you can still help." Said Gwen really struggling to speak and concentrate on her targets at the same time. Charmcaster got up and added her own spell "CILYA" she chanted opening a gorge that a few of the men fell into, but it was know use even with both of them firing spells more men kept arriving. Just then Grandpa Max jumped out of the RV loaded to the teeth with plumber weapons. "Get away from my grandkids Fuckers!" He shouted before he opened up all barrels sending a hellfire barrage of lasers and missiles into the Men in Black.

They were finally pushing them back even though they were they were outnumbered when a portal opened next to the RV and Ben stepped out. "Hay Gwen I worked out that…portal spell?" He stopped half way through seeing the carnage around him. "Ben Get to cover…AAAAAAAAA" said Grandpa Max as he was hit by a laser in the shoulder severing the whole arm, collapsing to the ground he passed out. "Grandpa" cried all three of the cozens, Ben sweeping his arm up and unleashing his most deadly spells into the ranks of men who had regrouped killing fully half of them. "Sir there's a 10th level in there now, we should retreat." said one of the surviving men to the captain. "Never! Bring out the net." said the captain bearing his fists. "But sir." argued the man. "Get it." shouted the captain taking a shot at Ben witch was easily deflected by his shield. "Men concentrate all fire on the 10th level wile we get the net into position said the captain into his walky-talky.

Wile his men held Ben's attention the captain crept up behind the RV with the Net Gun designed to nullify all magic. He got into position and fired two shots one at Ben and one at Gwen and Charmcaster pining to them ground. Moving to stand over Ben he radioed in to his remaining men. "Target neutralized, well take this one for further studding kill the others." "No!" screamed Ben trying to get up but still unable. "Ha you filthy animal you can't get out of that it's specifically designed to hold all magic users." said the captain looking down at Ben with a sneer on his face. "Magic huh." said Ben reaching for the watch and dialing in an alien. "Don't try to activate any magical items, they wont work." said the captain seeing what Ben was doing. "Oh it's not magical but your going to get a blast anyway." said Ben hitting down on the Omnitricks. The captain turned away as he was engulfed in a blinding green light and when he turned back he was face to face with Diamondhead, at this he turned to flee but fell down a shard of crystal sticking out of his back. Ben then turned and killed every last one of the men that were left tearing them to pieces with his crystal projectiles.

"Are you all right?" he said to Gwen getting the net off of her and Charmcaster. "Yes but where's Grandpa." she said turning to look for him. All three went over to the RV where they found Grandpa Max in a heap his arm lying next to him severed at the shoulder. "Grandpa… is he dead?" said Gwen almost in tears. "It'll take a lot more then that to bring down this old plumber." said Grandpa Max shifting slightly onto his back. "Grandpa!" all three of the cozens exclaimed at once. "So that's how you lost your Arm." said Ben who had told Grandpa Max about it along time ago. "Look's like it although I was hoping we could change that bit about the future." said Grandpa Max looking down at his now severed limb. "Maybe we can, Ben 10K hadn't figured out he could do magic." said Ben picking up the arm. "Grandpa Hold still this may heart a lot." he moved over to Grandpa Max and held the arm to the place it was severed from. Grandpa Max flinched but remained quiet. Ben lifting his hand and placing it on the wound. "ENVINYATA" he intoned the spell. Slowly the torn muscles wove together and the bone grew back leaving no sine of the injury. "Wow that feels better." said Grandpa Max getting to his feet. "Thanks Ben but now we'd better got out of hear before more of those guys arrive. They all got into the RV none of them saying a word and drove off leaving the seine of carnage behind them.

"Sir this is Captain May my men are all dead and I'm pretty beat up." said the captain to the commander on his cell from a bush he'd dragged himself to. "What happened, you had 50 men with you." said the commander not believing his ears. "There was a 10th level among them sir. (Cough)" said the captain falling to a fit of coughs. "I see anything else to report." said the commander. "Yes sir, I think you should make piece with your cozen we may need the Help of our brothers in the Forever Knights." said the captain passing into unconsciousness.

END CHAPTER 8:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter pleas R&R.

Oh I've been asked what QUENYA Elfish is; well it is the language JRR Tolkien made for the elves in the lord of the rings. For more info go to http://www.uib.no/People/hnohf/qcourse.htm. Ok By see you next chapter.


	9. Unpleasant Surprise

Wow it's taken me an age to get to writing this, just can't get the mind set needed to sit down and write. Ok so hears the next chapter. Thx for the Reviews.

**Chapter 9:**

**Unpleasant Surprise.**

Shocked to the core by there gruesome battle none spoke a word as they drove steadily onwards putting as much distance as they could between them and the battleground. Grandpa Max unaffected by the pain he suffered earlier thanks too Ben's restoration spell, was driving wile Ben, Gwen and Charmcaster sat at the RV's kitchen table brooding over the battle between them and the mysterious men in black. "Who were those men?" Said Charmcaster as much to herself as to the others. "Don't know." said Ben. Giving a sigh he got up and walked to the back of the RV where he lay down on his bed. Charmcaster gave Gwen questioning look wondering what was the problem with Ben. Gwen gave a shrug not quite knowing herself.

Later after many hours on the road they pulled off the road parking the RV in as much cover as they could find making it difficult to spot from the road or air. Ben remained withdrawn throughout diner hardly touching his food and retiring early to bed. Last to go to bed was Gwen who was practicing her magic to get her mind off what happened that morning. Finally tiring of it she decided to go to bed, As she entered the room she saw Ben wasn't sleeping, but was instead sitting on it head in hands. Slowly she walked up to him and sat beside him putting her arms around him. "What's the mater Ben?" she said softly in his ear, he did not answer instead he tried to shake her off. "Come on Ben pleas tell me what's wrong it will make you fell better if you talk about it." In truth was torn by his display of emotion, usually he's so proud to stubborn to show his feelings. This must be big for him to be so upset that he would let it show. "Pleas Ben I only want to help you." She said her voice tinged with guilt feeling it was in some way her fault. Finally he looked up at her, his eyes were pleading as he stared into hers like a wounded animal begging for help. "I…" He began but his voice failed him to overcome with emotion. "I killed them, all of them they're dead because of me, so many dead."

The words were halting at first but soon he was speaking at a normal pace. "It's not your fault Ben they attacked us you did nothing wrong, you were mealy defending us all." Gwen said trying to sooth him. "No I killed them, all of them. They were people not aliens this was the first time I've killed a human. What if they had families like us people who loved them I…" Before he could continue Gwen butted in. "Ben listen to me those men were monsters they attacked us without provocation. Ben they would have killed us if not for you." Slowly his breathing slowed down as he got his emotions under control. "That's not what caused me the most distress though." he said strengthening up. "The thought of loosing you was far worse than any other torment in existence, seeing you trapped and about to be killed made me realize how much I love you and rely on you." He reached up cupping her chin in his hand and slowly leaned forward kissing her tenderly. Arms around each other they kissed passionately not wanting to let the moment end, unaware of the two glowing pink eyes watching them. Slowly they drifted off to sleep in each others arms. "I thought so." said Charmcaster to herself as she two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ben and Gwen were startled awake by Grandpa Max. "Happy Birthday." He said handing them each a present. They got up hurriedly and opened there presents in a flurry of paper and ribbons. Ben got a Plasma Gun; the card read "If you're going to be a Plumber you'll need the right equipment. Gwen got a pair of nun-chucks; the card read "Hopefully these will come in handy if you're in a jam try not to knock your enemy's too badly." "Thank you Grandpa." They both said giving him a hug. Moving to his bag Ben pulled out a present and handed it to Gwen. "Happy 18th Gwen." he said smiling at her. It was a small box with a ribbon tied carefully on top. Opening it she found a Bracelet with intricate carvings all over and a beautifully set emerald. "It's enchanted with a protection spell." Ben said. Putting on the bracelet she got up and gave him a hug. Thank you Ben." She said moving off to get his present, I saw them do more than hug last night." thought Charmcaster spitefully felling left out as she'd no present for either Ben or Gwen. Grandpa Max came up behind her. Hear you go." he said giving her three presents. "I got you a present for each of them so you would not fell left out and a present for you to welcome you to the family." She was speechless none had ever given her any thing she was so happy all she could do was give him a hug. Ben was now opening his present from Gwen it was a wondrous picture frame with a picture of the two of them standing together. Ben Hugged Gwen thanking her. They both turned to go to the kitchen but stopped seeing Charmcaster holding out a present for each of them. Taking there presents they opened them to find a locket in each. They thanked Charmcaster both knowing who's picture they were going to put in there respective lockets. After all this and everyone had gone to Breakfast Charmcaster remained sitting on her bed she looked down at her present a little locket with Grandpa Max, Ben and Gwen in it. Inscribed on it was. "We are your family for now and forever." Suddenly she burst into tears this was the first present she'd ever got, for the first time in her life she felt the love of a family.

Later on Grandpa Max stopped the RV. Looking up from her book Gwen noticed this area looked familiar. Ben was going through the same realization when Grandpa Max said "Surprise we're having the party at Gwen's House. Gwen's parents phoned and suggested we have it at there house Ben your parents are also here wont this be great the whole family together." Gwen Looked at Ben with pure horror in her eyes clearly stating how she felt about the surprise.


	10. Doors best forgotten

Sorry it's taken so long to update my story, I've just had a lot of school work lately and I'm not a very consistent writer. Thanks to all of you who've been reviewing my story it's really nice to receive some praise and the constructive criticism helps to improve my story.

(Groan do I have to… oh fine you win! I don't own Ben 10)

Ha ha chapter 10 at last.

**Doors best forgotten.**

Last time on Ben 10.

Gwen's parents phoned and suggested we have it at there house Ben your parents are also here wont this be great the whole family together." Gwen Looked at Ben with pure horror in her eyes clearly stating how she felt about the surprise.

Continuing.

The three cousins stepped out of the RV followed closely by there Grandfather, Ben and Gwen looked as though someone had died wile Charmcaster had a smile so wide it was a bit creepy. 'I have a family, a home, people who love Me.' thought Charmcaster tears welling up in her eyes. 'How can this get any better?'

'This is a disaster, Gwen's really upset.' Thought Ben, turning to look at her he saw her gloomy expression. 'But who wouldn't be I mean first she find's out that she's adopted and then she find's out that her adopted parents hate her, and now she has to spend her birthday with them I'd feel the same way.'

Gwen's thoughts were a jumble of misery and hate; it was all she could do to put one fool in front of the other, so caught up in her internal chaos was she that she did not notice Ben slip his hand into hers as they strode up to the house, nor did she hear his comforting words. 'It's ok you're stronger than this Gwen you can get through this… I love you.'

Reaching the door Grandpa Max stepped forward and rang the bell. The door was flung open and there stood both of there parents smiling ear to ear. 'False smiles' Ben thought putting on one to mach there's. 'Happy Birthday!' shouted the four happy looking parents.

After entering Gwen's house they sat down in the main living room where there was a large chocolate cake with lime icing with several cherries on top and tall glasses of ice cold Coca Cola on a side table. (Taking a short break to get some food lol.) Gwen didn't even touch the cake offered her, but Ben after spending all summer on Dung Beatle stew and Night crawler soup practically swallowed his piece whole. His enthusiasm was mirrored by Charmcaster who had been eating Hexes cooking for awhile, 'Oh well at least now I knows where he got his culinary skills from.' she thought giggling and sneaking a glance at Grandpa Max.

'So this must be our new niece.' said bens dad smiling broadly. 'Charmcaster is it, well welcome to the family.' he got up and warmly shook her hand. 'Thank you' she said as one at a time Ben and Gwen's parents made there introductions. 'So' said bens mom 'I take it by your name that you've inherited the family magic?' 'Yes' said Charmcaster straitening up in her seat. 'I'm not as powerful as Gwen or Ben but…' she trailed off at the look of shock on all of there faces at the mention of Ben's name.

'You can do magic?' asked Gwen's Dad looking at Ben searchingly as if to detect a lie. 'Um yes.' replied Ben 'Ben why didn't you tell us.' said his mom smiling at him. 'Well in my spell book are family was mentioned, it said that if a male developed magic ability he was to be putt to death.' her smile waned briefly but was returned even bigger. 'What a silly notion that we would harm you.' she said standing up and going to the dining room cabinet and pulling out a bottle of sparkling wine and some cups. 'This is a cause for celebration.' she said filling all the glasses. 'A toast to Ben the newest member of the magical community and Charmcaster the newest member of are family.' They all drank Charmcaster looking as if she might explode from pent up joy.

Later after celebrating all day long and receiving there presents even Gwen was starting to looking a bit livelier and was currently engaged in a conversation with Charmcaster. Ben sighed contently; all in all today had gone pretty well. He'd expected today to be a disaster but who could be upset after he'd just got the new Sumo Slammers game.

'Dad it's been a long day you must be exhausted, why don't you go to bed.' said Ben's mom. 'Ok I was planning on hitting the hay any way.' said Grandpa Max heading up the stairs. 'You three to off to bed.' 'Aw but mom' wined Ben wining like a ten year old. 'No buts I don't care if your 18 I'm still your mother, now you three will be sharing Gwen's room, and Ben pleas remember to shower and change into a new pair of underwear.' 'Mom!' said Ben blushing. 'Oh don't be silly Ben, now off to bed the lot of you.

Grumbling the three climbed the stairs and went to Gwen's room. Gwen's room was a bit bare with one or two posters, a bed, a desk for studying and her Clothes cupboard. Gwen left the room and came back with two matrices and blankets for Charmcaster and Ben. Ben eyed the uncomfortable looking matrices with distaste then looked over at Gwen's bed. 'Cant we s…' he began but was silenced by Gwen who gave him a pointed look glancing towards Charmcaster. Seeing this Charmcaster decided it was time. 'Oh

come on you don't think I don't know, pleas.' she said 'I mean come on if you two were any more obvious you'd be warring billboards, also I saw you making out last night.' Charmcaster grinned seeing the look of shock on there faces. 'Don't worry; I'm not going to tell, what would be the point you're not cousins.' Letting out a collective sigh of relief Ben and Gwen sat down. 'So you know.' he said looking Charmcaster in the eye. 'We were going to tell but we were waiting for the right time.' said Gwen. 'Yea like there'd ever be a right time.' said Ben. 'You know what, I don't really mind, you're my family now you've shown me love and kindness, I'm not going to ruin a good deal just because you love each other, consider it our little secret.

Later that night the three herd a mummer from down stairs. 'Are they still up.' said Ben rubbing his eyes and getting out of Bed. 'Wonder what there talking about.' said Charmcaster from the floor. 'I know how we can find out.' said Gwen rising out of bed and moving over to her cupboard, reaching up she pushed a small lever. Gwen grinned at the surprised looks on Ben and Charmcaster's faces as a trap door in the floor swung up revealing a hidden hallway. (Gwen lives in a big house.) They all jumped down into the hallway where Gwen took the lead, they went about five meters down the hallway when they came to a grate in the floor that light was shining through. The three crowded round it listening to the conversation in the room below.

'I'm telling you he'll suspect.' it was Ben's mom talking. 'Don't be absurd we've been pulling the wool over the old fools eyes for years' this was Gwen's dad 'Yea he still thinks that we adopted that girl what a fool, he hasn't realized the truth.' said Gwen's mom 'He hasn't even noticed all those magical freaks disappearing, he even thinks you two have magic.' she said laughing. 'what a thought, If he knew we killed her parents I don't know what he'd do.' said bens dad 'He should praise us for eliminating those freaks and trying to reform that girl of there's by stamping out all magic, we even gave her that necklace to hamper her power but even with that the stupid brat still managed to do magic.' said Gwen's mom. 'What were there names again, you know the girls parents.' 'I think it was Dykins, yes that's It.' said Ben's mom. 'And now we've got the boy getting powers, I thought you two were supposed to keep an eye on him, The Baldurs were the two most powerful magic users of are time, and you know what they say strong magic in the parents equals even stronger magic in the kids.' said Gwen's dad. 'Don't scold us he showed no magic aptitude at all or we would have given him his own necklace.' said Ben's dad 'Now we've got another freak and this time it's are own flesh and blood, how disgraceful.' said Gwen's mom. 'We need to kill the lot of them.' said Gwen's dad. 'Need I remind you how many were killed trying to bring down the Dykins and the Baldurs, the bitch Dykins even managed to get away! No as members of the Knights of Heresy it is our duty to be smarter than these vile animals, we should call command and get backup.' said Ben's dad 'and in the mean time well get some sleep until they arrive.' footsteps could be herd as they left the room.

Shocked the three sat there not believing what they had just herd. 'They're not my parents.' said Ben finding his voice and choking back a sob continued 'They killed my parents and yours and took us.' Gwen was not as affected and put her arm around him. 'I know they lied to us both but at least now we know.' she said 'Now we can get out of hear before…' she stopped seeing the anguish on his face remembering all too clearly the pain she had felt when she found out she was adopted. 'But Gwen this changes everything not only are we adopted but they killed our parents.' 'I know Ben but at least Grandpa truly loves us if we tell him surly he'll help us.' 'No we cant tell anyone we need to get out of this on are own.' gust then Gwen remembered about the necklace and tore it off crushing it under foot, as soon as it cracked Gwen felt a power filling her body making her feel lighter than air. 'There is something we could do.' both Ben and Gwen turned to look at Charmcaster it was the first words she'd spoken. 'Gwen your mom is still alive we should go to her for help.' Gwen was dumfounded filled with a sudden hope. 'Ok let's go before daybreak.' said Gwen 'Agreed.' said Ben rising and drying the tears from his eyes. They headed back to the room and gathered a few personal belongings as well as some money. After they were packed Ben went to the center of the room and raising his arm created a portal to where he hoped Gwen's real mom would be.

The next morning there was chaos at the fact all three of there targets were gone. 'The Commander isn't going to like this said Captain May striding back and forth between the four who were supposed to be keeping watch over the three magic users. 'Sir if I…' said the first 'Silence! I did not give you permission to talk, as I was going to say you are all to be striped of your rank for your failure unless you find some way to rectify the situation.' 'Yes sir.' said all four rather timidly.

End of chapter 10.

Well I hope you liked this chapter pleas R&R.


	11. Wolfs Den

Sorry about the mess-up with posting Chapter 10 twice, I had just written an exam and was a near collapse. Thx to TD21 for pointing that out I'm so embarrassed.

Hi it's taken me an age to Wright this chapter so sorry but I had exams and had little or no time to Wright but hear it is chapter 11.

Declaimer: Oh how I detest this I mean it's not like I have any claim on Ben 10 oh well I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters except the Knights of heresy who although related to the Forever Knights are my idea.

Thanks to

human kitsune hero

Kd100

Mysterygal02

Byakugan789 for reviewing.

Chapter 11

**Wolfs Den:**

As they stepped out of the portal the three no longer cousins now friends stopped to take in there surroundings, it was morning jugging the position of the sun meaning they were no longer in the USA since it was late evening when they left and travel through a portal is instantaneous. They were in a large felid with a shear drop of a cliff to there right with houses at the bottom along a small road and to there left was a steep incline stopping them from getting a view of what lay further in that direction.

'**Freak****Kill them****Old fool**.' Ben's thoughts were a mess as he went over the happenings of a few minutes ago his mind reeling not wanting to accept what he herd. Charmcaster was in much the same state of mind, but on thing was different according to what they had herd she was the only one among them who was a Tennyson and it was the Tennyson's who had killed both Ben's parents and Gwen's real Dad, this was the main cause of her mind's state. Gwen of all of them was the least effected for she already knew her parents were dead, if anything her spirits were high knowing that her Mother was alive.

'So what do we do now?' said Gwen trying to snap the others out of there reveries. 'Well we have to locate your mom.' said Ben resentment heavy in his voice. Gwen did not miss it or the fact that it was directed at her 'Ben! it's not my fault that your parents are dead nor is it that I still have one, did I resent you when I thought I was adopted no, so why are you showing contempt towards me?' said Gwen her voice choking and eyes filing with tears. At this Ben's attitude softened 'I'm… I'm sorry it's just… I don't know I was overwhelmed.' he said moving to her. 'I love you and nothing will ever change that' he said embracing her and pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss which they held until there came an uncomfortable cough from behind them, turning around they found a bright red Charmcaster looking anywhere but at them. Both Ben and Gwen burst into laughter At Charmcaster's embarrassment making her turn an even deeper red.

Once they were done all their spirits were lifted. 'So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted' said Gwen giving Charmcaster a big wink 'what is the plan of action?' 'We should head for that small town at the bottom of the cliff's and gather some Intel on where your mother is and proceed from there.' said Ben. Not questioning his judgment they set off towards the cliffs. On closer inspection they found that they were actually on a school's premises as near the field were several class rooms and students were arriving, they came across a sing which read 'Rose way Walldorph Assigie' Gwen stopped in thought at the name, 'Ben I know this school or the group of school's this one belongs to, but I've never herd of Assigie that must be where we are.' said Gwen as they continued on. Reaching the cliffs they spent awhile looking for a safe way down and on finding one they made there descent towards the village there was no path so they were forced to break a path through the bush, it took them the better part of an hour to get to the village and on arriving they were ready to collapse from fatigue as they had not yet slept due to the time difference.

They headed for a B&B which looked descent enough. It was a cozy little place with bright colors everywhere, behind the counter at the reception sat a plump middle aged woman with rosy cheeks and a warm smile on her face. 'How may I help you.' she said looking the three over noting there haggard looks. 'A room pleas and if there is one with a bathroom.' said Gwen 'Ok so one bedroom with an on sweet bathroom, how long will you be sating.' said the receptionist. 'One day' said Ben 'Ok and will you be wanting breakfast.' she said 'No thank you just the room.' said Ben 'how much will that cost.' he said fishing out his wallet 'Let me see one room with a single bed and a double with on sweet bathroom that will be 100' Ben gulped looking at the few dollars he had and then turning to Gwen he gave a sweet look. 'Gwen can I borrow some money.' Gwen merely fished out her purse and took out the money since she had a lot because of her rather large allowance witch she unlike Ben saved. The lady looked at the 100 dollars Gwen had given her eye's widening 'Dear I meant Rand's not Dollars I'm sorry but I can't accept Dollars you'll have to convert this at the bank.' After getting directions the three headed towards the bank 'so we're in South Africa' said Gwen. 'What?' said Ben confused 'how did you work that out?' 'Ben you dweeb that's where they use the Rand as currency.' said Gwen annoyed at his stupidity. 'Oh… I knew that.' he said

After reaching the Bank and converting there money to Rand's they went back to the B&B paid the lady and went to there room. It was spacious with a scenic view of the back garden. After showering and getting changed they went straight to bed. When they woke up it was late afternoon the sun shining through the window. 'Ok so now that we've rested let's go and find some chow.' said Ben. 'Always thinking about your stomach Ben you've forgotten why we're here already.' said Gwen faking annoyance. 'Oh yea and get info on your mom.' said Ben downstairs they got directions from the receptionist to the nearest grocery shop. It only took them a few minutes to reach the shop as the town was rather small; the shop had a large variety of food which was surprising due to the size of the town each went and picked out what they wanted and headed to the counter behind which was a young man with a big smile looking at all the supplies they were buying, after they had paid Ben started eating immediately, Gwen shaking her head said 'We're looking for a woman buy the name of Dykins do you know where we can find her.' The man spluttered eyes widening and looking around ran to the door and slammed it shut turning the sing on it to closed. When he came back he looked scared to death and was paler than a ghost. 'S…sir I'm terribly sorry we only just got the report we weren't expecting you for a few days yet' and stumbling over himself he saluted 'Good day Captain May, Knights of Heresy forever.'

Ben saluted not knowing what else to do. 'And good day to you Captain's Jade and Keel.' said the man Saluting first Gwen and then Charmcaster. 'Might I say what an honor it is.' Turning to Ben he said 'Sir we only received the report that those magical freaks escaped an hour ago and that you were on your way, how did you get hear so fast?' 'New jet' said Ben trying his hardest not to show his fear. 'Oh I herd that we were developing a new jet, X21 wasn't it.' 'Yes.' said Ben 'Sir if you'll follow Me.' said the man turning and heading to the back of the shop. Gwen looked at Ben questioningly but all he gave was a shrug, he had no idea what to do so they followed the man. When he got to the back he taped twice on the wall which slid away reveling a console, he entered a code making more of the wall slide away revealing stairs. At the bottom of the stairs they found a room filled with computers and many men and women studying the pictures on them which were of the surrounding countryside. Stepping into the room the man shouted 'Captains present.' witch made some of the people fall backwards with fright before getting up and saluting. 'Greg! How many times must I tell you don't do that.' said a gruff looking man shaking his fist at the man. 'Oops must have slipped my mind.' said Greg giving and innocent smile. 'Yea right you little shit well get you back just you wait.'

After that they headed through the complex until they reached a large door with a sword breaking a wand painted on it, Greg stopped and knocked on the door. 'Enter.' said a deep voice from inside. Opening the door they entered inside was a large room filled with trinkets and a desk behind which sat a man of middle age looking down at documents a frown on his face. 'Sir Captains May, Jade and Keel to see you.' The man nearly fell over backwards as well but only knocked his chair over as he shot up and saluted. 'Denis Gree at you serves Captains, may I say what an honor it is to meet the three best which hunters of the order. I'll get right down to the briefing pleas take a seat.' said Denis indicating three seats they sat down Greg taking a seat at the side of the room. 'We have finally located the Dykins woman; she has been hiding in a small house near the school at the top of the cliffs we're ready to move out as soon as you give the order.' Ben had to think quickly on what to say. 'We won't need your men, they would only slow us down.' said Ben in the most commanding voice he could muster. Denis shrank back into his chair paling obviously terrified. 'Of course sir but would you at least take Greg over hear, he's my best man and would only aid you in this mission.' Ben merely nodded a affirmative. 'So when would you like to go.' said Denis rising nervously to his feet. 'Now.' said Ben also rising.

After leaving the complex they headed out in Greg's car for the house that supposedly held Gwen's Mother. All three of the friends could barely hold back smiles, they had just been inside a complex belonging to the people who wanted to kill them and where treated like royalty how's that for irony.

It took them 10 minutes to reach the top of the cliff and they stopped outside a tinny cottage nearly invisible as it was covered in bushes and surrounded by tree's, they got out heading for the door Ben as always taking the lead. 'Stop!' said Greg and the three Friends turned to see Greg aiming a gun right at them. 'Don't move or ill kill you scum.' he said 'Ha I've got the three best Captains in your whole pathetic organization at my mercy, what a joke I've been under cover for three years and now I finally meet the one who helped kill my father, prepare to die Captain May.' He said trailing his gun on Ben's head.

'Wait!' shouted Ben. 'We're not who you think.' said Gwen. 'Oh really so who might you be then.' said Greg in a mocking tone. 'Gwendolyn Dykins.' said Gwen. Greg's eyes widened and he dropped his gun, running forward he embraced her tears flowing down his cheeks much to the three's surprise. 'Oh it's been so long and we missed you so much.' said Greg choking on his words. 'And my you have grown little sis.' he said hugging her tighter. At this her eyes widened. 'Y…you're my brother.' Tears of joy started to fill her eyes as well. 'Oh mom will be so happy to see you come let's get in side.' Not letting go of Gwen Greg ran to the door and pulled out a key Ben and Charmcaster merely followed in a daze. Opening the door Greg rushed inside. 'Mom come quick you'll never guess who's popped in for a visit.' Inside the cottage was bigger than it appeared, it had a warm atmosphere. 'I'm coming I'm coming, you know you really should call…' she had just reached the top of the stairs and stopped dead when she saw Gwen. 'Gwen!' she screamed running down the stairs and embracing her. 'Oh how I've missed you my baby girl, it's been so long.' 'Mom.' was all Gwen could say as she hugged her mother for the first time.

Miss Dykins had lead them all to the kitchen not letting go of Gwen as if she would disappear, there she made tea for all of them and opened a jar of biscuits all the wile asking Gwen question after question about her life so far and how they got hear. They all then stood around the kitchen sipping down the hot Chi tea (My Fave) 'Oh how rude of me I haven't even asked the names of your charming friends.' said Gwen's Mom looking at Ben and Charmcaster. 'Well this is Charmcaster Tennyson and…' But before Gwen could say another word Greg lunched himself at Charmcaster with a savage growl but Ben stepped in and grabbed him. 'Let me go, ill kill her, the filthy spawn of evil.' said Greg 'I'm not the child of either of the Tennyson that are part of the Knights of Heresy.' said Charmcaster anger spilling out of her, this is what she had been fearing. 'Liar there are only those Tennyson's.' spat Greg struggling with Ben. 'No my mother was a result of a one night stand between my grandmother and Grandpa Max.' At this Greg stopped struggling. 'If that's true then I am sorry for my behavior, I'm ashamed, It's just that it was the Tennyson's who killed my father and took Gwen, but we bear Max no ill feelings for he has ever been a friend of Magic.' said Greg returning to his position next to his mom with a hangdog look.

'And this is…' said Gwen hesitating slightly before continuing 'Ben Baldurs' at this both Greg and Gwen's mom dropped to one knee. 'We are humbled by your presence highness and beg your pardon for the rude welcome you received.' said Gwen's mom Ben merely stared not believing what he was seeing; the same went for Gwen and Charmcaster. Recovering Gwen through an accusing look at Ben as if it were his fault. 'Pleas get up.' said Ben embarrassed by this, The two shot up like their life's depended on it, which earned Ben a even deeper scowl from Gwen. Ignoring this Ben said. 'What do you mean by highness?' 'Just that my lord you are the air to your parents throne, which is over all magic users, you are our prince.'

**Wow chapter 11 is finally complete it took me an age and how's that Ben's in South Africa wow wonder if he'll come and visit me that would be fun lol maybe next chapter. Hope you enjoyed I know I enjoyed writing it pleas Review for as a wise Fanfiction writer, (can't remember the name but I know s/he is in the Naruto section) said 'Readers are golden but reviewers are divine.' so until next time happy reading. **


	12. Royal Problem

I'm NOT DEAD and this story is not Abandoned.

Man I haven't updated in like forever so sorry but you know how it is you sometimes can't get the inspiration plus now that I'm 19 my parents are forcing me to work WORK!!! It's a drag me being so lazy and all, lately I've lacked the will to get down and write and had a bad case of writers block and no motivation but thanks to some of the latest reviews I've got my spirit back and am ready to work THANKE YOU to every one who has recently reviewed or has done so in the past I started on this site on the 13th of may 2007 2 years ago and thanks to you guys I'm not going any time soon. (MAN IM PUMPED)

I don't own Ben 10 gees after 2 or so years as an author; you'd think they would have realized that.

Nic says quietly: "_those losers in law are pretty dumb lol_".

Said losers: "Hay we heard that!!!"

Nic: Oops my bad.

Ok now on to the story (knock) huh hold on a sek ill be right back (sound of footsteps followed by the opening of a door) OH WOW it can't be I mean "oomph" 'hay how dare you make a story with Gwen as my love interest you dick.' says Ben before kicking the poor misunderstood author then dragging him to his feet. 'Yea how dare you make a story with me as this doofises girlfriend you pervert!' says Gwen hitting the poor yet very handsome Nic with a solid left hook. 'B…but how, where who??????????' says Nic in a daze. 'Come-on Gwen lets get home huh? Hay who are you calling a doofis you flat chest wonder' Raged Ben glaring darkly at Gwen who at his last remark looked ready to attack. The heated argument ensuing trailed off into the distance as the to cozens (The real Ben & Gwen) left the poor stunned author on his rump in his doorway getting to his feet he slowly closes the door and makes his way back to the computer (me the author for this little skit, oops hear he is hope you liked it by.) WOW you will not believe what just happened Ben and Gwen were just hear and… and Ben told me what a great story this is and that I should keep up the good work, and Gwen well she said that I was brilliant and that I am so handsome and any time I should give her a call man I'm cool! (Lire) huh who said that. (teh he ssh don't tell him about me readers lol.)

Humph oh well onto chapter 12.

**Gwen's Royal problem.**

Previously on Magic 10:

'Just that my lord you are the air to your parents throne, which is over all magic users, you are our prince.'

Continued:

Chapter 12:

'What!' yelled Ben and Gwen together confusion registering on their faces. 'But how'

'Well as we said my lord your parents were the King and Queen of our land that makes you the crowned prince of our realm.' This from Miss Dykins still kneeling on the floor. Greg slowly rising wile helping his mom gave a meaning full look at Gwen. 'Sis show some respect to your prince and Kneel' Gwen slowly turned to look at Ben and noting the Grin slowly stealing across his face stepped forward and sent a stinging jolt of magic into him. With the icy chill of death edged into her voice she said 'If you think I'm going to bow to you dweeb you have got another thing coming.' The two spectators gasped at this Miss Dykins nearly fainting. 'GWEN how dare you!' Shouted Greg. 'Our crowned prince has finally returned and you disrespect him in such a way you…' His words trailed off at seeing Ben now openly grinning from ear to ear step forward grab Gwen and lay a deep and affectionate kiss on her lips which was immediately returned tenfold by Gwen all coldness forgotten in each others warmth. This was followed by two thumps as both Greg and his mom sat on the floor their legs giving out in shock. 'Wha…' was all that escaped Greg's lips as he looked at the three standing before him mirth showing on there faces. 'Oh yea did I forget to mention that we're dating.' Said Ben before bursting into laughter at their shocked looks.

Miss Dykins hands were shaking as she pored out more tee and Greg was hardly better both stealing glances at the couple sitting on the couch grinning at each other wile Charmcaster sat sipping her tee on the window sill fanning blissful ignorance of the turmoil of emotions in the room. 'Oh common it's not that bad.' Said Gwen finally getting sick of the silence. 'Please we now have our long lost relative, one of our families greatest enemies members and our long lost prince plus we now find out you two our dating how the fuck do you expect us to feel.' Said Greg making all three of them flinch from his tone of voice. Miss Dykins looked as if she would jump him but he chose to ignore her protesting looks and continued. 'Personally I forbid it I mean look at that pompous sod grinning there looking like an idiot, he hasn't been a royal for five minutes and he's already acting like his uncle I forbid him to date my sister.' This speech going on with lots of grins from Gwen a very offended Ben a indifferent Charmcaster and a old lady that looked as if she would have a stroke. 'Hay you listen hear I… wait did you say I have an Uncle?' said Ben Greg's words finally sinking in. 'Yea and you to would fit right in with each other.' 'You shut up this is important.' Said Ben turning to Miss Dykins. 'Could you please tell us what's going on in the world for instance who is my uncle.' Said Ben ignoring the protests of Greg. 'Yes well…' she trailed off trying to gather her thoughts. 'Your uncle's name is lord Evron Baldurs who is your mothers brother he has no direct line to the throne so he is currently the regnant to the throne he is your only surviving relative.' This coming out in a rush she had to stop to take a breath. 'Where is he?' Said Ben a small lump of hope rising in his chest. 'Your uncle is currently ruling our realm from your ancestral home and seat of power which is located in the magic land of Vertos home of all magical creatures and beings, he lives in your castle which is named The Wolfs Fang.' Again a rush followed by a pause for breath. 'Can you take us there.' Said all three their eyes lighting up with interest.

'Yes.'

It had been a few days since that whole incident and life in the Dykins household was starting to become normal for the three guests and the hosts had mostly gotten over there shock over the past few days Greg has even started to take a liking to Ben and declared themselves Friends for life upon discovering that they share the same favorite Manga (Naruto) he now declares that he was in total support of Ben and Gwen's relationship from the start and couldn't see why his Mom had been so against it (yes he is that type of idiot go figure. lol he sounds a bit like Naruto. Baka). This is all wile waiting for the portal to Vertos Wolf Fang Castle to be ready witch would only open once a month on the 15th hour of the 18th, it was the 16th hour of the 11th day when they arrived so they had time to kill which to all three of there's utter disgust and Greg's unending amusement Miss Dykins decided would fill with studying up on the History of Vertos. (I'll give a brief history at the beginning of the next chapter I promises I'm really looking forward to it can't wait… oh yea sorry back to the story.)

Late at night Charmcaster was sitting on the bench in the back garden looking up at the stars. She had been doing this a lot recently with a sad expression on her face. This time however she had company as Greg whose room over-looks the garden and had noticed this strange site for a few nights walked up beside her. 'Mind if I sit' he said gesturing towards the bench. Charmcaster simply shrugged her acceptance a neutral expression on her face. Once sitting Greg looked around searching for something to say but couldn't find anything. As the silence depend he grew uncomfortable and was about to stand when… 'I'm not evil.' Huh Greg was confused as he turned to face Charmcaster who just spoke. 'Um I didn't say you were…' 'YES YOU DID' spat Charmcaster hurt clear on her face tears starting to well up. 'You said that I'm one of your families greasiest enemies and I've seen the way you avoid me every day do you hate me that much, will you not believe me when I say I'm not one of them.' This all coming out in a rush she burst into tears and was about to get up. 'Wait' said Greg grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. 'You've got it wrong I know what I said and I'm sorry I didn't mean it I was angry with Ben and it just came out.' 'Then why did you start avoiding me.' Spat Charmcaster venom in her voice. 'BECAUSE I LIKE YOU.' Said Greg eyes widening as he was just as shocked as she was to hear it then realizing his chance leaned forward and kissed her who after the shock closed her eyes and leaned in herself which surprised Greg who was expecting a slap, then he deepened the kiss and the two relaxed into the warmth of a new love. Breaking off Charmcaster tock a deep breath. 'I love you to that's why I was so upset I thought you hated me.' 'How could I hate someone as smart and beautiful as you.' He said leaning in for more both of them unaware in there bliss of the two green sets of eyes looking out of the other window above Greg's Ben and Gwen's room who were bobbing as the two tried to suppress there laughter.

Chapter 12: End

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again sorry it took so long I mean I had to go back and re read my previous chapters to know what's going on but anyway please review and tell me what you think of it I'm pretty rusty so any helpful cements are appreciated and I promises that the next chapter wont take so long.


	13. Reader Anouncment

This is a note to apologize to all the people who enjoyed Magic 10. Honestly I had completely forgotten about it and I haven't even been onto FanFiction in years. I know I promised more chapters and I plan to give them, I'm just completely enthralled with my story on Adventure time at the moment but when I have some time I will see if now that I'm older and wiser if I can make Magic 10 into a better story than ever before. ^_^


End file.
